


Are Mountains made of Trees?

by captain91



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain91/pseuds/captain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack returns from the year that never was. He has a different idea on how to spend their  time than Ianto does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Mountains made of Trees?

"Ianto, I'm sorry!" moaned Jack as another stack of paperwork was piled on his desk. Just a small space remained in front of him, big enough for one sheet of paper. "Look, we could go out tonight, have that proper date I promised you. We could… we could… what would you like to do?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow, stalking around behind his boss. "Well, Sir, I would like to…" he let his lips brush the older man's ear, finger running around his collar. "I would like to… file this damn paperwork! You disappeared for three months, this doesn't do itself!"


End file.
